


Forever and Ever

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight turns to passion which turns to a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a writing mood so this fic is my latest outlet. It's sort of a sequel to Hearts and Flowers, it's definitely the same verse.

There were many complaints that Enjolras had about his boyfriend.  He was often late and very forgetful, seemingly always to forget what he was doing or where he was going.  He also seemed to be in perpetual state of dishevelment; both with his hair and clothing and his mood.  His politics were a major source of contention as well but Enjolras thought they managed to get around that easily enough by just not talking about it.

Despite all the faults and quirks that annoyed Enjolras, Marius was a romantic.  He was kind and caring and loving.  Even at his most scatter brained Marius loved Enjolras more than anything else.  And Enjolras loved him back.

Enjolras knew that he wasn’t the easiest person to be around.  He was intense and passionate and had very little time for those who disagreed with him.  There was a reason why his closest friends had been the people he had known since childhood, they were the only ones who could stand to be around him when he was in an argumentative mood so how Marius could also stand to be around him was a mystery to him.  Marius had always said that Enjolras’ passion was his favourite thing about him but on many occasions Enjolras’ passion had led to some of their greatest fights.

The night had started out with a fight.  They had been sat on the sofa watching the news when Marius had made a throwaway comment about something political, Enjolras couldn’t even remember what, and it had quickly descended into a full blown argument.  Marius had even threatened to throw a glass at Enjolras’ head although he had backed out at the last minute.

The argument ended when Marius shoved Enjolras against the wall and kissed him hard.  The rest of the evening took a turn for the better and they found themselves in bed.

“I love it when we work out our arguments like this,” Marius grinned as he leaned into Enjolras’ embrace.  Enjolras placed a kiss on his neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive flesh and taking pleasure in the low moan that escaped Marius’ lips.

“I don’t think Ferre would have been happy if you’d actually thrown that glass,” he joked.  “He’d kill me.”

“But not me?”

“He’d blame me for it.  I must have done something to deserve it.”

“Don’t you always?”

“Hey,” he playfully slapped Marius’ arm.  “You wouldn’t want to see me dead.”

“No, it would take far too much time to mourn you,” Marius laughed.

“I would expect you to do so for the rest of your life.”

“Well, I always wear black anyway so it wouldn’t be going too far out of my way,” Marius paused for a moment.  “All joking aside, do you think that maybe we fight too much?”

Enjolras paused for a moment, unsure what to say.  After a moment he sighed and replied, “I don’t know.  How much is too much?  My parents fight all the time.”

“Your parents aren’t the best examples of parents though.  Like my grandfather.”

“Then who is to say what is normal?”

“But what if one day we fight and then we don’t make up afterwards?  You’re very good at pushing people away when you want to.  What if one day I say something that you really don’t like and you push me away for good?  I don’t know what I would do.”

“That’s not going to happen, I promise you.”

“You can’t promise me that.”

“Yes I can and I will.  Besides, Ferre will kill me if I mess this up.”

“Combeferre has a very long list of things that he can kill you for.”

“It’s the only way he can keep me in line.”

“Remind me to get that list of him then,” Marius laughed.

They both fell into a comfortable silence with Enjolras holding Marius tightly in his arms.  He was just beginning to drift off when Marius spoke up once more.

“’Jol?”

“Yes Marius,” Enjolras responded sleepily.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hmmm.”

“Well, you see, I love you and I know you love me and I want to be with you for the rest of my life; I know that so I was just wondering… well I was just wondering…”

“Marius, you’re rambling.”

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you would consider marrying me.”

It took a moment for the question to reach Enjolras’ tired brain but once it did, he sat up straight in bed.  "What did you say?”

“I asked if you would marry me.”

“What brought this on?”

“I told you, I want to be with you forever.  It’s not a big deal if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s not that,” Enjolras replied.  “I’d just never thought about marrying anybody before.  It’s not something that’s ever crossed my mind.”

“But would you?”

Enjolras paused.  He needed to think about it for a few minutes.  It was true that he had never thought about marriage but then again he had never thought he would ever be in a relationship yet here he was with a boyfriend.

It’s not that he was adverse to the idea of marriage, he had just never seen the point of it, especially when taking the dysfunctional relationship between his parents into account.  But he knew that Marius had always liked the idea of marriage.  His parents had been happily married before his mother had died and his father forced out by his grandfather and Marius longed for the same happiness.  Could they be happy together?  Or would they end up killing each other.

“Do you think we would last forever?”  He asked, uncertainty seeping into him.  He wrapped the blankets tightly around him to try to stop the shivering from taking him over.  A moment later he felt Marius’ arms wrap around him and his warm breath on the back of his neck.

“I think we can do anything as long as we try hard enough.”

“What if it isn’t enough?”

“Then it just wasn’t meant to be but I don’t want to not try just in case it doesn’t work.”

“Then yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

“Really?”  Marius said, almost in disbelief but a small smile passing over his lips.

“Really,” Enjolras confirmed and laughed as Marius pulled him back down onto the bed and leaning on top of him, he covered his skin with kisses.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Enjolras laughed.  “Tell me that in fifty years if we haven’t killed each other first.”

“I will tell you that every single day if it means we’re still together,” Marius said as he kissed Enjolras tenderly on the lips.  “I love you.  God knows why but I really do.”

“I love you too.  Never forget that.”

“Forever and ever.”


End file.
